


Maldita primavera. {Starker/SongShot}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Guys my age. {Starker} [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Guys my age. {Starker} [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Maldita primavera. {Starker/SongShot}

_"Lo que a su paso dejó,_  
_es un beso que no pasa de un beso._  
_Una caricia que no suena sincera._  
_Un te quiero y no te quiero._  
_Y aunque no quieras,_  
_sin quererlo pienso en ti."_

_**Maldita** _ _**primavera; Yuri** _ _._

* * *

Peter dejó salir un suspiro cansado, mortalmente agotado y sonoro.

No le salía, nada había por hacer. Volvió a tomar la goma de borrar y arrastró los números en negro que llevaba trazando una y otra vez durante una hora y media, sin obtener resultados.

Algo claramente ridículo teniendo en cuenta que a sus diecisiete años, era uno de los más listos de la clase.

Maldito cálculo diferencial.

Podría darse por vencido, pero la verdad es que no podía darse el lujo. Sus notas habían bajado y tenía que remontarlas a como dé lugar.

Intentó ignorar las voces de los pasillos y siguió en lo suyo, obligandose a enfrascar su cerebro en una estúpida ecuación que si bien debería ser sencilla, le estaba complicando la vida.

 _No pasa nada, Peter. Toma aire, cuenta hasta diez y vuelve a empezar,_ se dijo, con los ojos llenos de rabia y un temperamento jamás visto en él.

Y es que Peter iba furioso.

Hasta con Visión se había gritado ese día.

Más bien, él le había gritado mientras su amigo le miraba impasible, intentando comprender porque aquel Peter Parker no se parecía en nada al de un par de dias atrás.

Intentó no recordar su mirada confundida y retuvo las lágrimas histérico, obligándose a concentrarse. Quiso hacer oídos sordos a las replicas de los otros dos hombres que presenciaron su ataque de histeria, pero sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez, arañandole la consciencia.

Había sido cruel, vil, un terrible amigo.

Vision solo había hecho unas galletas, horribles por demás, y Peter había sido asquerosamente sincero al respecto. Le gritó cosas que no sentía y solo fue malo con él porque poco le importaban sus galletas ni nada que cocinara.

No le importaba saber si Rhodey manejaba mejor la prótesis, si Happy salía con su tía, si Pepper estaba orgullosa de su desempeño como amigable vecino.

Nada importaba. Quería que importara, pero no tenía fuerzas siquiera para fingir.

Rhodey le había regañado como nunca por gritar así y faltarle el respeto, Happy por gritarle a May, y May al ver que sus notas escolares iban en picada.

Todos le gritaban, nadie preguntaba.

Nadie quería preguntar.

Y Peter no sabía que era peor.

Tomó su lápiz y lo tiró bruscamente al escritorio, junto con la hoja maltratada y la goma por la mitad.

Se apoyó de lleno contra su asiento y se llevó las manos a la cara, lleno de rabia. No podía concentrarse en su tarea, no podía.

Frustrado, le metió una patada al escritorio.

¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo mierda pudo permitir eso?

Sintió la angustia subirle por la garganta y se mordió la punta de la lengua para no gritar.

Treinta años le llevaba.

Treinta jodidos años.

Podría ser su padre. No lo era, pero bien podría.

Y Peter estaba tan confundido. Tan colérico e insoportable. Tan triste y tan solo, tan asustado y vulnerable.

"Yo solo quería ser como usted"

¡Y por un demonio! Que tonto había sido al creérselo. Claro que no quería ser como él, pero no encontró otra forma para camuflar que por alguna razón, quiso llamar su atención.

Casi disfrutó el regaño aquel día en la bahía, casi vuelve a fallar para tenerlo frente a él gruñendole por ser un inmaduro.  
Inesperadamente no lo arruinó la vez siguiente y terminó convirtiéndose en un Vengador y viviendo en el complejo los fines de semana.

Dos benditos años pasaron y como no podía ser de otra forma, terminó más pegado a Tony Stark que garrapata a un perro, lo cual ocasionó toda esa basura que ahora no le permitía sumar ni restar.

Él no era así. Nunca había sido así, ¿cierto?

Quería dejar de pensar en eso. Quería sumergir la cabeza bajo el agua y gritar por horas sin que nadie le escuchara hasta quitarse todo el odio que cargaba en los hombros.

Y por otro lado, Peter buscaba culpar a alguien más.

Tal vez a la araña que lo pico, a sus padres muertos, a su tía bonita, a sus compañeros de clase.

Tal vez a Tony. Pero era estúpido siquiera pensarlo, porque ambos eran víctimas de la desgracia humana. De la tragedia, de la pérdida y del hueco emocional.

Ambos eran los restos de una familia rota.

Tony no sabía tener un hijo porque no supo tener un padre. Peter temía tener figuras paternas porque las que tenía, morían.

Pero igual lo intentaron, sin decirlo en voz alta. Pasaron tiempo juntos, compartieron mañanas, tardes, noches. Rieron a carcajadas, viajaron, hicieron tonterías y pelearon algunas veces.

Entrenaron juntos, cocinaron juntos, se durmieron en el sofá viendo películas, juntos.

Peter le abrió su corazón a Tony Stark un año después de empezar a vivir allí, cuando las pesadillas sobre Ben no le dejaban dormir.  
Tony le confesó durante una mañana de Septiembre, que su presencia en la sede le había iluminado la vida.

Pero ambos temerosos, aventureros y nuevos en todo eso, olvidaron que no eran familia. No de sangre.

Tony olvidó que Peter no era su hijo. Peter era un jodido niño tonto que lo adoraba y hablaba sobre él todo el tiempo. Lo tomaba de ejemplo, se dejaba consentir y encontraba fascinante todo lo que hacia.

Y Peter olvidó que Tony no era su padre. Tony era un hombre roto en mil pedazos que solo brillaba cuando estaba rodeado de cosas por hacer, que tenía un corazón de oro resquebrajado y que estaba por demás orgulloso de él. Llevaba una foto suya a todos lados y hablaba maravillas de su futuro.

Lo olvidaron, y cuando lo recordaron, el daño estaba hecho.

—¿Peter?

Apretó los ojos y se obligó a no mandar a nadie más al demonio.

Joder, estaba tan enojado con la vida que poco le faltaba para tirar lo poco que le quedaba a la basura, sin contemplaciones.

—Parker, abre la puerta. Tu tía está preocupada.

Su pobre tía _. Pobre May_.

Peter se sintió fatal y solo por consideración se calló la boca y no abrió la puerta, fingiendo que no estaba allí.

¿Para qué iba a abrirle? Ella y Rhodey seguro le preguntarían qué demonios le pasaba y Peter no podía decirlo. No podía ni considerar la opción y no tenía excusas para sus comportamiento.

Y una mierda.

Se mordió la mano con fuerza, clavando sus dientes en la carne al sentir que se ahogaba.

Los gritos acumulados se retorcían en su garganta y no daban paso al aire que desesperadamente necesitaba para vivir.

_Vamos, todo_ _está_ _en tu cabeza._ _Respira_ _hondo_ _, tu puedes hacerlo. Sostenlo_ _diez_ _segundos_ _y mira al techo, solo al techo._ _No es para tanto, Peter._ _Puedes_ _manejarlo_ _._

No funcionaba.

Se deslizó al piso y se recostó sobre la alfombra, intentando hilar de nuevo aquellos pasos previamente memorizados para sostener un ataque de pánico.

Pero no podía; había ido muy lejos esa vez.

No recordaba como se respiraba ni cual era el primer paso.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez el exacto momento en el que el paraíso y el infierno se fusionaron y convirtieron el limbo en algo peor que la misma muerte.

Esa noche había cambiado todo.

Tony había sugerido aprovechar el sutil clima cálido de la primera noche de primavera para comer en la terraza del complejo, argumentando que luego de un tan atroz invierno, siempre adoraba pasar la primera noche cálida del año a la intemperie.

Y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Habían cortado algunos quesos de distintos sabores en trocitos y algunos aperitivos más, además de una buena botella de vino tinto.  
Peter se había conformado con un refresco de uva y eso fue todo.

Ligeros y tranquilos, ignoraron las sillas y las mesas y se sentaron sobre un mantel que nadie jamás usaba, admirando la tranquila noche y hablando de las miles de cosas que jamas les aburrían.

Había sido una noche magnífica. Tony le dejó probar el vino, le contó algunas cosas de su infancia y postuló teorías conspirativas sobre miles de interrogantes sin resolver.

No supo qué pasó. No entendió jamás en qué momento salió mal.

Pero una brisa dulce sopló, se miraron un segundo más de lo socialmente establecido y la electricidad de la que Peter fue víctima hizo chispas hasta aprenderlo fuego.

Peter se aferró con tanto ahínco a sus labios que Tony solo pudo cerrar los ojos.   
Ninguno sabía que estaba pasando y no estaban seguros de si debían detenerlo o seguir, porque de todas formas, la idea de abrir los ojos y mirarse parecía una locura.

Peter esperaba algo, por seguro.

Esperaba que Tony deslizara suavemente las manos por su camisa hasta acostumbrarse a su tacto para terminar aferrándose a él con las mismas ganas.  
Esperaba que enredara los dedos entre sus bucles y que mordiera suavemente sus labios.

Tal vez esperaba más, tal vez esperaba menos.

Pero sin dudas esperaba algo y Tony no le dio nada.

Aquello tan animal y salvaje que había doblegado la razón de Peter, llevaba meses acumulandose en una cajita que portaba un enorme signo de interrogación.

¿Qué le pasaba con Tony Stark? ¿Qué era aquello que dormía en su rostro que llamaba tanto su atención?

¿Era porque tenía unas pestañas demasiado llamativas para no distraerse contandolas? ¿Era porque le intrigaba la forma en que su barba siempre lucía perfecta? ¿O tal vez era porque sus palabras eran peligrosamente adictivas?

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era Tony stark?

Peter mordió sus labios, chupó su lengua, tiró de su cabello y cerró fuerte los ojos, abrumado por la increíble sensación de plenitud que le embargó al sentir el suave tacto de sus manos sobre su cintura.

Por un momento sintió que entre sus brazos estaban las respuestas y que la búsqueda había terminado. Que eso era, que al fin estaba ocurriendo algo que llevaba meses queriendo ocurrir y que de ahí en adelante sería más fácil.

Pero no.

Tony solo sujetó su cintura para apartarlo de forma suave, casi tanteando, casi dudando.  
Dejó que Peter dejara sobre su rostro todos los besos que quisiera, porque serían los últimos.

Cuando se vieron a los ojos, Peter palideció.

La mirada de Tony solo era dominada por la pena. La lástima y la incertidumbre.

La más asquerosa de las miradas, la que menos quería obtener de él.

Ni bien le vio separar los labios para decir algo, salió corriendo de allí y no le dio ni una oportunidad de rechazarlo.

Saberlo dolía, pero escucharlo lo arruinaría.

Porque soportar el rechazo de alguien de su edad siempre era fatal, pero nada que en una semana no se pudiera sobrellevar.

Pero Tony era un extremo completamente diferente y jamás podría vivir sabiendo lo que ya sabía.

Que tonto resulto ser Peter.

Tan jóven, tan estúpido y triste.

Tan solo que cualquier lugar estaba bien. Que cualquier emoción acompañada de fuego funcionaba. Un hombre de esa edad dispuesto a abrazarle luego de un mal día, de decirle lo grandioso que era y de protegerle de cualquier mal, era perfecto para un niño asustado como Peter Parker.

—¿Peter? Por favor, abre la puerta, cielo. No estoy enojada, nadie está enojado.

 _Pero yo sí estoy enojado,_ quiso decir. Pero no lo dijo.

Le había roto el corazón a Tony.

Tony solo quería cuidarlo. Quería ser una buena figura paterna, quería guiarlo, educarlo, escucharlo. Quería estar el día de su graduación, quería ser quien le enseñara a conducir, a beber, a ligar.

Tony solo quería sentir que hacía algo bien y Peter lo había jodido todo.

Peter le había dejado en claro que se cargó a un niño de diecisiete años. Que enamoró a un mocoso. Que lo había hecho mal, otra vez. Que nada le salía bien y que Anthony Edward Stark era un completo desperdicio humano.

Definitivamente le había roto el corazón al hombre que lo amaba como a un hijo.

Se lo rompería a May si le decía que se había enamorado de un hombre treinta años mayor y que jamás podría dejar de amarlo porque no era posible.

Porque Tony lo iba a cuidar y no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. Tony le enseñaba, le guiaba, pasaba tiempo con él. Tony le llevaba de compras si necesitaba algo, respondía por él donde hiciera falta y lo escuchaba.  
Tony besaba increíble, olía maravilloso y se reía de una forma tan especial que cada vez que lo escuchaba quería llorar.

Pero Tony no tenía la culpa de nada.

Él solo fue todo lo amable que era, todo lo atento y afectivo que podía ser. Era generoso y dulce, cascarrabias y orgulloso y Peter lo amaba tanto que lloraba de rabia.

Lloraba de miedo, porque no sabía cómo hacer. No sabía cómo seguir ahora que lo había perdido, porque lo sabía.

Tony tal vez se iría. No viviría más allí, no se volverían a ver si no era estrictamente necesario. No más noches de películas, no más tardes de entrenamiento.

No mas sonrisas al viento en una noche de primavera.

Porque Tony podía ser muchas cosas, pero el amor que profesaba por Peter era digno de envidia. Podía ser que el niño se confundiera, pero él jamás le quitaría todo lo que había dado.

Tony jamás podría echarlo. Jamás le podría quitar su habitación, su computadora y la familia a la que Peter se había adaptado allí dentro.

El señor Stark prefería perderlo todo antes de quitarle siquiera un dulce a él, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales Peter no pudo evitarlo.

Peter, que había perdido a su padre. Peter que vio morir a su tío. Peter, que había dejado la terapia al mes porque Tony lo hacía feliz. Peter, con problemas paternales no resueltos y una indiscutible atracción hacia los hombres mayores.

Peter, que no podía vivir con la idea de que todo el mundo lo iba a abandonar.

La simple idea de perderlo terminó por hacerle rayar las paredes de su cabeza, que estaba llena del eco del mismo nombre de siempre.

La ansiedad no le dejaba pensar en nada más que las posibilidades de que todo saliera mal. En su cabeza, Tony lo odiaba. Tony le tenía asco, pena, y más asco. Mucho asco.

Tony no le perdonaba, no quería verlo. No le hablaba, no iba con él al taller, no le ayudaba con sus preguntas y no le sonreía.

No supo en qué momento su mano sangró de tanto morder, ni cuando las lágrimas desembocaron hasta llegar al piso, tampoco cuando empezó a gritar.

No supo si pasaron horas, minutos, o si desde antes de sangrar alguien le había estado abrazando.

Pero cuando reconoció su colonia y la suavidad de su camisa, solo pudo pedirle perdón y suplicarle que no le abandonara, en silencio.

Que Ben era Ben, que Richard era su padre y que él, Tony Stark, no era ellos.

Que lo quería por ser él y no el sustituto de nadie, porque ese hombre era demasiado para resumirse a ser el suplente de los padres que no se pudieron quedar.

Tony era un capitulo nuevo que no quería cerrar. Tony era su favorito, su salvavidas, su amor, su ser más preciado luego de May.

Lo amaba tanto que solo quería que ese frío fuera calor, que su colonia se le impregnara en todos lados y que los besos en su cabello fueran en sus mejillas.

—Extraño mucho a Ben.

Solo eso pudo decir y Tony nada más asintió repetidamente, entendiendo, abrigandole con su chaqueta y murmurandole todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

May no se metió, Rhodey solo miró todo desde la puerta.

Solo pudo sostenerse, temblando, a los brazos del que siempre sería su mentor, su tercera figura paterna, el amor de su vida, pidiéndole por favor que lo trajera de vuelta.

Que si Ben estuviera ahí, Peter podría saber si lo amaba como sentía o no.

No habría ningún hueco que llenar, solo amor y más amor y todo estaría bien.

Y aún en aquel torbellino, Peter seguía buscando un culpable que no fuera él. Que por favor, no fuera él _otra vez._

Y otra vez lo repasó.

Tal vez la culpa era de la araña que lo picó. De sus padres muertos, su tía bonita, sus compañeros de clase.

O tal vez, solo era culpa de la maldita primavera que todo le daba y todo se llevaba. Que soplaba una brisa y lo enamoraba. Que daba calor y luego se volvía fría. Que le proveía color y luego le escupía un cielo gris sin ningún motivo.

Que lo maldecía una y otra vez.

Tal vez sí era su culpa, quien sabe.

No se quedaría a averiguarlo, prometió.

Y luego los demás, que hoy no lo entendían, se harían la misma pregunta cuando Peter se fuera.

¿A quién culpar?

Tal vez a la araña. Tal vez a la muerte.

Tal vez a la maldita primavera. La dulce embustera que se reía de él. Que se reía de Tony.

Que soplaba una brisa y lo enamoraba. Que soplaba cálida y desaparecía. Burlona y tonta, la maldita primavera.  
  



End file.
